The presence of impurities such as water, oxygen and carbon dioxide in reactant gases used in the semiconductor industry causes undesirable changes in semiconductor properties. These properties include optical lifetimes in excited states (solar cell applications), epitaxy and electrical resistivity. A method for obtaining high purity gas streams would therefore be desirable.